Gearbox assemblies are provided in e.g. aircraft where aircraft parts, accessories, actuators are driven by power from the aircraft engine(s) via alternators and/or hydraulic pumps. Power from the aircraft engine drives alternators and/or hydraulic pumps and electrical and/or hydraulic power then powers actuators/electrical or hydraulic motors etc.
The rotational velocity of the motor is greater than that required or desired to drive the components, actuators, etc. and so a gearbox reduces or steps down the rotational velocity of the motor to a velocity suitable for the driven load. The gearbox reduces the rotational velocity using a number of intermeshed gears between the motor and a drive output to the parts to be driven. In reducing the rotational velocity of the motor output, torque is increased through the series of gear stages and associated shafts.
Such gearbox assemblies are used e.g. with actuators to control wing flaps, landing gear, tail flaps, Horizontal Stabilizer Trim Actuators (HSTA) also known as trimmable horizontal stabilizer actuators (THSAs) etc.
Gearbox actuator systems may be provided with brake mechanisms that prevent complete failure in the event of fracture of the power transmission shaft from the engine. One solution is known as no-back irreversibility brakes or NBB. This, in the event of shaft fracture, causes high deceleration followed by standstill, with excess kinetic energy dissipated by losses of the rotating shafts.
Such gearbox and transmission systems provide crucially important functions in aircraft, and failure of all or part of the system can be catastrophic. It is important, therefore, to perform regular and frequency safety inspections and maintenance on the many parts that make up these mechanically complex systems. This is, of course, costly and time consuming, but necessary for safety.
It is well-known that there are locations or components in a gearbox that are more vulnerable to failure than others.
It is an object of this disclosure to provide a gearbox assembly which is less vulnerable to catastrophic failure, without the need to increase safety inspections and maintenance.